Spellcasting
A spell is an incantation that makes use of a certain force of the magical universe to do means that are usually beyond the reach of ordinary people's physical strengths. The method of spellcasting is a common use of magic in ''The X-Family''. It plays an essential term in gaining access to certain powers or forces of nature. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', spellcasting plays the same role in accessing special powers. Because of this ability, power-users can be considered similar to witches and warlocks. Use of Spells Spells in the Zhongji universe are mostly English pronounced in Chinese words, but that is not always the case. For example "Freeze" is pronounced as "Fu-Rui-Si" (伏瑞斯). Also, most of the spells are required to say the postfix "Wu-la-ba-ha" (嗚拉巴哈) for activation. However, there have been few exceptions. List of spells (in order of appearance) The X-Family *'銷爾特 SHELTER → 氣場防護罩' :Pronunciation: 銷爾特 嗚啦巴哈 (Xiao-Er-Te - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates a protective shield around the user. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Mei (夏美); and Xiu (脩) in ''K.O.3an Guo''. *'殤德雷霆 THUNDER LIGHTING → 急電術' :Pronunciation: 殤德雷霆 嗚啦巴哈 (Shang-De Lei-Ting - Wulabaha) :Description: Allows the user to attack with electricity. If the user's powers aren't strong enough, this spell will not be able to kill the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Mei (夏美). *'斯羅摩迅 SLOW MOTION → 慢動作術' :Pronunciation: 斯羅摩迅 嗚啦巴哈 (Si-Luo Mo-Xun - Wulabaha) :Description: Makes the target move in slow motion. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄) and Xia Liu (夏流). *'蕊力ㄈ RELIEF → 解除術' :Pronunciation: 蕊力ㄈ 嗚啦巴哈 (Rui-Li-Fu - Wulabaha) :Description: Reverses all spells. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xiu (脩), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'伏瑞斯 FREEZE → 凝結術' :Pronunciation: 伏瑞斯 嗚啦巴哈 (Fu-Rui-Si - Wulabaha) :Description: Immobilizes the target's motions. Of all the spells throughout the series, this is the most common one. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xiu (脩), Xia Liu (夏流), a Chord, Xia Tian (夏天) and an invisible demon. Ming, Deng and Jie used this spell in K.O.3an Guo. *'伊蕊斯蕊外 ERASE REWIND → 倒帶刪除術' :Pronunciation: 伊蕊斯蕊外 嗚啦巴哈 (Yi-Rei-Si Rui-Wai - Wulabaha) :Description: Erases the memories of the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'馬賽克 MOSAIC → 馬賽克氣場盾' :Pronunciation: 馬賽克 嗚啦巴哈 (Ma-Sai-Ke - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates a mosaic around the user's face. It is notably the least useful power. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Ren Chen Wen (任晨文); and Xia Yu (夏宇) when he stole Ren Chen Wen's powers. *'攝心術' :Pronunciation: 攝心術 嗚啦巴哈 (She-Xin-Shu - Wulabaha: (command)) :Description: Forces the target to do the user's bidding. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩); and once by Xia Yu (夏宇). While Xiu needs to say the spell outloud to activate it Xia Yu manages to cast it without saying the words. *'威伏點. ZIP →　WAVE.ZIP 壓縮傳音術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: Allows the speaker to speak in fast speed and for the listeners to be able to understand. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩), Master of the Ye family (老掌門) and Xia Tian (夏天). Wang Da Dong (汪大東) used this spell in K.O.3an Guo. *'變種 RH 陰性攝心術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: An evil version of Heart Shift (攝心術) that forces the target to do the user's bidding without being able to fight back. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Vincent. *'飛映殤德 FILL IN THUNDER → 連擊式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: 飛映殤德 嗚啦巴哈 (Fei-Ying Shang-De - Wulabaha) :Description: Enables the user to attack with powerful thunder or fight at lightning speed. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'蕊辟特 REPEAT → 重複術' :Pronunciation: 蕊辟特 嗚啦巴哈 (Rui-Pi-Te - Wulabaha) :Description: Makes the target repeat its actions. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'伏擂姆殤德 FLAM THUNDER → 裝點式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: 伏擂姆殤德 嗚啦巴哈 (Fu-Lei-Mu Shang-De - Wulabaha) :Description: Shoots a beam of thunder energy out of the user's weapon. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'氏腮缹 DECIPHER → 異能破解術' :Pronunciation: 氏腮缹 嗚啦巴哈 (Shi-Sai-Fou - Wulabaha) :Description: Disrupts other people's magic spells. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒), and later by Xiu in K.O.3an Guo. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 一號餐分光套餐' :Pronunciation: 麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 一號餐分光套餐 嗚啦巴哈 (Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Tao Can - Yi-Hao-Can Fen-Guang-Tao-Can - Wulabaha) :Description: Used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手) to create beam of light to severe energy. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 二號餐散光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 三號餐聚光套餐' :Pronunciation: 麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 三號餐聚光套餐 嗚啦巴哈 (Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Tao Can - San-Hao-Can Ju-Guang-Tao-Can - Wulabaha) :Description: Attacks with a light bolt formed by the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell is used by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 四號餐束光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 五號餐疾光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 六號餐銀光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 七號餐瞬光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 八號餐銀光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 九號餐星光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 十號餐悲光套餐' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'蕊德尤邁恩 READ U MIND → 讀心術' :Pronunciation: 蕊德尤邁恩 嗚啦巴哈 (Rui-De You Mai-En - Wulabaha) :Description: Allows the user to read his/her target's mind. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'降魔訣第一訣 → 北嗑土海洏 BACK TO HELL (驅魔訣)' :Pronunciation: 北嗑土海洏 嗚啦巴哈 (Bei-Ke Tu Hai-Er - Wulabaha) :Description: Fends off invading evil. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第二訣 → 鍶夸浀泆缹 SQUELCH EVIL (鎮魔訣)' :Pronunciation: 鍶夸浀泆缹 嗚啦巴哈 (Song-Kua-Qu Yi-Fou - Wulabaha) :Description: Paralyzes the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第三訣 → 合臻圍伏 HERTZIAN WAVES (拘魔訣)' :Pronunciation: 合臻圍伏 嗚啦巴哈 (He-Zhen Wei-Fu - Wulabaha) :Description: An capturing spell used against evil. Most notable for making the target unable to fight. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第四訣 (劀魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第五訣 (磔魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第六訣 (劈魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第七訣 (裂魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第八訣 (與魔共毀訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells that is created to fight evils. Of all eight spells, this is the most dangerous as it is capable of killing the opponent and the caster himself. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'芣恪廝 FOCUS → 專注術' :Pronunciation: 芣恪廝 芣恪廝 嗚啦巴哈 (Fou-Ke-Si Fou-Ke-Si - Wulabaha) :Description: Amplifies the target's ability to focus. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩), Jiu Wu (灸舞), Jiu Lai (灸萊) and Demon Hunter (斬魔獵士). *'坎綽勱脬佤 CONTROL MY POWER → 鬼控術' :Pronunciation: 坎綽勱脬佤 嗚啦巴哈 (Kan-Chuo Mai Pao-Wa - Wulabaha) :Description: Helps someone gain control over a power that cannot be controlled for its individual mind. This spell can sometimes be referred to as an ability. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Tian (夏天) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'樁緦芣 TRANSFER → 異能轉移術' :Pronunciation: 樁緦芣 嗚啦巴哈 (Chong-Si-Fou - Wulabaha) :Description: Allows the user to transfer his/her powers to someone else, but if this spell is used, the person will die once the powers are transferred. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'謬特 MUTE → 靜音術' :Pronunciation: 謬特 嗚啦巴哈 (Miu-Te - Wulabaha) :Description: Makes the target unable to speak. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Tian (夏天). Deng, Jie and Ming used this spell in K.O.3an Guo. *'夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光組合餐' :Pronunciation: 夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光組合餐 嗚啦巴哈 (Xia-Lan-Xing-De-Jia-Zu Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Zu-He-Can - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates a defensive and offensive force field in combination with family members, other power-users and the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Tian (夏天), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Mei (夏美). *'派喇笛多殤德 PARADIDDLE THUNDER 嗚啦巴哈 → 重點式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: 派喇笛多殤德 嗚啦巴哈 (Pai-La-Di-Duo Shang-De - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates a powerful energy force of thunder. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光全家餐' :Pronunciation: 夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光全家餐 嗚啦巴哈 (Xia-Lan-Xing-De-Jia-Zu Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Quan-Jia-Can - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates an attacking and defending force field combined with the entire family's powers and the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Liu (夏流), Xia Mei (夏美) and Xia Tian (夏天). *'沙氪瘖 SUCK IN → 驅動魔借吸取異能' :Pronunciation: 沙氪瘖 嗚啦巴哈 (Sha-Ke-Yin - Wulabaha) :Description: Allows the user to suck powers out of other people or to absorb energy. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Yu (夏宇), and later by Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang in ''K.O.3an Guo'' to absorb electricity into themselves. *'問候令尊令堂祖宗八代下流找人術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: Allows a group of casters to summon its target by speaking in an ancient language. If the first part of the spell does not work, then a language of profane manners is required. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流), Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Yu (夏宇), Xia Tian (夏天) and Xia Mei (夏美). *'夏蘭荇德家族祖傳 噩運咒' :Pronunciation: (Ba-Le-Ba-The Wu-Lu-Wu) :Description: A bad luck bringing spell. This curse cannot be relieved by the person who got cursed, someone else have to help him/her to relief the spell. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'縱鶴擒龍術' :Pronunciation: 縱鶴擒龍 嗚啦巴哈 (Zong-He-Qin-Long - Wulabaha) :Description: Creates a hand of energy claws to attack. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩). *'回之咒 → 父召子咒' :Pronunciation: (Ma-Gi-Er-Pao-Gi - Wulabaha) :Description: A powerful spell used by evil power-users. It is known for transferring enormous energy to the caster, but it has to be performed in a specific ritual to be able to do so. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by the Master of the Ye He Na La family (老掌門). *'離之咒 CRUMBLE → 使萬物歸於原始狀態' :Pronunciation: (Gu-La-Po - Wulabaha) :Description: Disrupts 回之咒 and takes away the energy from the one who cast 回之咒. This spell can only be cast on a specific day at a specific time. It is this spell that restored Lan Ling Wang's powers as well as making Xia Yu come into his own. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王). *'混元無極' :Pronunciation: 混元無極 (Hun-Yuan-Wu-Ji) :Description: The ultimate spell cast by Ultimate Iron Man in combination with the original power-users and others to use their blended powers. Wu La Ba Ha is not required. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Tian (夏天), Xiu (脩), Xia Yu (夏宇), Han (寒), Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王), Jiu Wu (灸舞) and the rest of Dong Cheng Wei. K.O.3an Guo *'神風斬' :Pronunciation: 神風斬 嗚拉巴哈 (Shen-Feng-Zhan - Wulabaha) :Description: A highly powerful spell that allows the caster to produce a pair of wind-slashing energy and blast away everything in its way. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩) in K.O.3an Guo. *'U-Pod 術' :Pronunciation: U-Pod 術 嗚拉巴哈 (U-Pod Shu - Wulabaha) :Description: Allows the individual to communicate and manipulate electronic devices, such as radios or video cameras. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) in K.O.3an Guo. *'微風陣陣' :Pronunciation: :天下毀滅 (Tian xia hui mie) :鳳凰不滅 ('Feng huang bu mie) :物換星移 (Wu huan xing yi) :微風陣陣 ('Wei feng zhen zhen) :颳 (Gua) :Description: A spell to teleport objects to another place. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Feng Chu (龐統 ) and Xiao Qiao (小喬). :Return spell: :Pronunciation: :天下毀滅 (Tian xia hui mie) :鳳凰不滅 (Feng huang bu mie) :物換星移 (Wu huan xing yi) :微風陣陣 (Wei feng zhen zhen) :迴 (Hui) :Description: Returns whatever has been transported. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiao Qiao (小喬). *'吸收術' :Pronunciation: 痧氪癭 嗚拉巴哈 (Sha Ke Yin - Wulabaha) :Description: Absorbs energy. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang. *'神風錐' :Pronunciation: 神風錐 嗚拉巴哈 (Shen Feng Zhui - Wulabaha) :Description: A minor attacking spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu in K.O.3an Guo. *'依喀司庫魯得 EXCLUDE 嗚啦巴哈 → 排除術' :Pronunciation: 依喀司庫魯得 嗚拉巴哈 (Yi Ke Shi Ke Lu De - Wulabaha) :Description:' A spell to reject energy inserted in the user's body. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Ye Si Ti. Trivia Da Dong performed 威伏點. ZIP →　WAVE.ZIP 壓縮傳音術 in K.O.3an Guo when he explained to Zhang Fei about the existence of the magical universe and what they plan to do with Liu Bei. Category:Abilities *